


Be Strong as the Mountain

by ZeldaSpirit93



Series: Five Pedestals and One Stage [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Author thinks they're being smart, Daruk and Revali have a tiny conversaion, Elixirs don't work on other races besides Hylians but if mixed right my headcanon of Elixirs can, No Romance, Revali is still a jerk, Revali will not dirty his feathers, description was harder to write then the actual story, pre-calamity ganon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaSpirit93/pseuds/ZeldaSpirit93
Summary: He was motivated, he was powerful, break solid boulders with his bare fists, sharp-minded, protective, a wonderful Goron Warrior and most of all he would never submit weakness to anyone in Hyrule.But...No one thought ever crossed his mind before...





	Be Strong as the Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Part 4 is finally here :)
> 
> I'm sure you guys now notice I'm working on the champions along with the princess here in this little series. And believe me there will be more ^_^
> 
> Anyways with no spoilers, here's the story, enjoy :)

* * *

“Are you sure this will work?” Revali questioned holding a small glass jar that contained a dark tar-like substance inside.

It was common knowledge that Elixirs do not work for anything other than Hylian and Human blood. So needless to say Revali continued to eye the substance inside with uncertainty.

“Positive." Daruk stated once he removed a bolder that had been in their way. "My wife concentrated that specifically for Ritos and Zoras, there is a triple douse of Cool Safflina and Smotherwing Butterflies in it. It should work.”

Currently the duo remained near at the base of the Death Mountain, the hottest place available in Hyrule. In contrast to Hebra Mountains which was the coldest area, the grey and blue Rito had lived up in those mountains almost all of his life. He was used to the cold, the chilly temperature that he had managed to survive in since he was hatchling.

Revali slanted his feathered brows in irritation. “Your wife isn’t trying to use me as guinea pig again is she so she can sell these to local tourists is she?”  
  
Daruk laughed. “Nah, she’s over that. It works I can guaranteed that. So either just drink that or add it on your skin- uh feathers and you should be able to last out the heat of the volcano.”

Revali scoffed. “Place this on my feathers? I don't think so.”

“Either that or drink it bud.” Daruk added his purple eyes scanning around the area. “Where is the little guy anyways?”

The Rito almost chocked on the thick bitter tasting fluid upon those words. Daruk stared at him as the birdman's eyes crossed in anger. “Seriously you invited the runt here too?”

The Goron champion faced Revali, it was pretty obvious that the Rito champion was not a fan of the kid at all. Heck, no one besides Mipha really had considered Link as an experience solider at first. Being recruited as a Hylian knight at the age of fourteen before becoming assigned as the Princess’s personal knight as well as the Hylian champion at fifteen. When Daruk met him for the first time, all he saw was an inexperience kid. As kind as he was, Daruk couldn't help but wonder if he only became a champion because he was chosen by the Master Sword.

Link look too skinny and too young to be a knight, much less a champion. But over the short amount of time that the Goron got to know Link he found that he was quite capable of using a sword. So well in fact that he even managed to help him out with a bunch of Fire Lizalfos that had ganged on up on him.

The Goron Champion never mentioned it, but had Link not been there at the right time, he would have fallen into a crevice. His strength was more than enough to handle the Lizalfos, but those reptiles knew that too, so the best method was to attack him from all directions and lead him towards a deadly fall. They were too fast so he couldn’t exactly get them all his Bolder Breaker. After all one hit from his trusty weapon is enough to shatter a skull.

Despite Link’s small size, his speed was invaluable melee tactic that can easily slice a monster’s throat.

“You’d be surprised how strong the little guy is. And besides,” he faced the Rito champion, “you need to get over that grudge of yours with him. You're starting to lack with training.”

Feeling the Fireproof Elixir finally taking effect he bird-man glared at the Goron. “How I train is none of your concern Daruk.”

The larger being only shrugged, he knew that arguing with Revali is like screaming at a mountain to move. There was no way to get around it.

The two male champions worked their way up the mountain, well in Revali’s case fly up there, by the time they made it to Vah Rudania, the lizard based Divine Beast completely still on the volcano's edge even as the sun was setting. The two champions remained on the lower level of the mountain, right under one of Salamander’s legs.

“So what is the problem exactly that required me to leave my own Divine Beast?” Revali asked his patience starting to run low.

“Lately Rudiana has been acting up-”

“-You as well?” Revali interrupted.

That’s already the third Divine Beast that has been acting strange. During the time he had been on Vah Medoh he felt a distress feeling across. He instantly knew it was Vah Naboris; it was not unheard that the Divine Beasts were connected to each other. It was how the champions were able to connect and communicate with each other quickly as their energy is spiritually mixed with the energy of their chosen beasts.

It how Revali heard Daruk’s request to come to Death Mountain. In the corner of his mind he heard Daruk ask for his assistance with Rudania; he didn't exactly say what reason but Revali arrived nonetheless. But to think that the runt was also arriving... Daruk must have called the Hylian Champion first, the idea just made his feathers bristle just the slightest.

Daruk faced the Rito champion. “So you felt it too huh? Vah Naboris?”

“I could hear Vah Naboris scream. She sounded angry...”

The rock being nodded and placed a hard hand under his hard beard. “Honestly, I think what Mipha was talking about with what happened with Vah Ruta might be true.”

When Mipha was speaking about how she was able to feel Ruta’s spirit, Daruk wasn’t going to lie he wasn’t sure what to think of it, rather that it was impossible, after all the Divine Beast were machines no? But all of that changed the moment he started spending more time on his Divine Beast, he could almost feel like it was trying to speak to him. That little action alone made him reconsider what Mipha was talking about.

“Maybe.” Forest colored eyes glanced up at the sleeping beast. “So what’s the problem?”

Daruk opened his mouth to speak, but then tilted his head to see another body walking over to him. A large grin appeared over the Goron’s face.

“Hey! Looks like you made it after all little guy.” Link barely had the chance to react when the Goron slapped him on the shoulder in greeting.

Link was then thrown onto his stomach with a yelp of surprise.

“Uh, whoops…” Daruk stated sheepishly a hand rubbing awkwardly behind his head.

Revali on the other hand was laughing, and he didn’t bother to hide any of it. Okay maybe it wasn't all that bad...

Link grunted and peeled himself off the hot ground. Thank the Goddesses he brought plenty of fireproof elixirs.

“So the problem?” Revali asked once he controlled his laughter.

“Oh right, look the reason I brought both of you over here is to ask you to slowly approach Rudania as close as you can.” The smaller champions gave Daruk a puzzled looked.

“Lately Rudania hasn’t been able to listen to me and whenever another body approaches him, Rudania would start to leave, even if I am piloting it.”

Now understanding the situation they waited for Durak to get onto the lizard based beast.

The Wind Champion was first to approach it, seeing as he was the only one with the ability to fly he zoomed up, already he could feel the heat blistering against his feathers, but of course the elixir that Daruk gave him worked it’s magic and protected him from the volcanic environment.

The Rock Champion watched carefully, as his hand was placed onto the main terminal, he made sure to use the right amount of pressure and watched as his Divine Beast was risen from it’s 'sleep.'

He watched carefully, and already the moment Revali approached the mechanical lizard Rudania roared out and started to move away from the bird-man.

“You sure you’re not tugging on my feathers!” Revali shouted as he remained flapping his wings to keep him suspended in air.

“Positive!” Daruk called back.

This time Link tried to approach him, obviously Rudania felt him too and started to move. Daruk tried to pull Rudania back to stand still. There was tug in his brain, feeling a mass of reluctance but the Divine Beast slowed just the slightest. But he still inched away from Link.

The process was repeated a couple of times, before finally the mechanical Salamander remained still as a rock, and finally the two other champions got inside of the beast.

He saw the two others stand on the other end of the back platform for a few minutes; especially Link as he was hunched over to take a good long breathing session.

“Next time get another champion to help you because I’m done.” Revali said trying to regain his breath.

Daruk smiled slightly, and faced Link. “You both did great, I’m not sure if Rudania is still going to act that way for a while, but for the most part I think you managed to calm him.”

Link gave the Goron a weak thumbs up before hunching once more to regain his stamina.

Daruk gave a small chuckle, for the most part he couldn’t help but feel the small tug again in his mind again. He could feel the reluctance in the beast's spirit as if he was starting to fear and even get mad over something. He wasn’t sure what, but it seemed that Vah Rudania was trying to tell him something... something important...

The Goron champion sighed and patted against one of arches on the lizard's back. He didn't really know, maybe it would be best if spoke to Mipha about this situation. But for the moment he knew Rudania was calm, and right now that’s all that matters.

Daruk smiled once more, he was the pride of his people, the strongest and the one chosen to protect Hyrule. He wasn’t going to back down, not for a single moment in his life.

That is a strong promise.

**Author's Note:**

> This guy is awesome in his own right! Who Agrees! :)
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope their characters were well written and I did them justice, the story was a little tricky to come up with a plot that works, but I made it through ^_^
> 
> ~Now about the fireproof elixir, I know elixirs are made for Hylian use only. But I personally believe if conocated a different way with different or an increased amount of the potion it can work for all races depending on it's effect.
> 
> Well that's all for now see you guys in the next one :)


End file.
